Bruce and Selina: Justice High Book 3
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Summer is approaching fast. But for Bruce and Selina, something even more intense is coming.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: **"Tonight's the night." Bruce thought to himself as he zipped up his black leather jacket. "Selina is out with the girls, and the guys think i'm staying in with her. Tonight's the night i start to make things right." He was dressed from head to toe in all black, and wore a black ski mask. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and headed out into the city._

_"Tonight's the night." Selina thought to herself as she changed in the car. "This is what it's come to." She zipped the front of her leather jumpsuit, but decided to leave it half zipped, in case there was a man who would need a little distracting. "I love my Bruce. But i need this high more than anything."_

_Bruce was ready to hit the streets and make a difference. His desire to put an end to crime had reached it's peak. He was going to take the law into his own hands. He was going out wearing a black leather jacket with a hood over a plain black t-shirt, dark colored jeans, and black combat boots._

_Selina was wearing a a black jacket over her skin tight leather jumpsuit. She too was out on the prowl. "This world wants to take from me? I'm gonna take from it!"_

_4 Months ago..._

**Chapter 1: It's Over Between Us Cat.**

Selina leaned against the locker next to Bruce's as he grabbed a couple of books from his own locker.

"Tom Brady has more rings... enough said." Selina argued.

"Brady and his coach have been caught cheating countless times, plus Brady plays in a league were defense is basically impossible to play without getting flagged every play." Bruce replied. "Joe Montana never cheated and didn't have all these rules to protect him."

"So what if Brady deflated a couple balls? He's the G.O.A.T. Sometimes you gotta bend the rules to be the best."

"You're never going to change my mind. Joe Montana will always be the best in my eyes. A true winner does things the right way. Plus he never lost to a back up quarterback and Eli Manning... twice."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Bruce you know i love you, but i hate it when you're such a goody two shoes."

"You know i love you back, but it bugs me when you root for the bad guys."

"What can i say? It feels good to be bad." She teased.

Bruce shook his head and turned to her. "You drive me crazy." He said with a grin.

"Thanks, I try my best." She said as she draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him. Bruce placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back.

It was almost Summer. The school year was just a couple months from ending. Even though the students just got back from spring break, they were already hungry for summer break.

Bruce enjoyed the spring. He didn't compete in any spring sports, mainly because there were no contact sports to peak his interest. So it was a time for his body to recover from a football season spent getting attacked by 300 pound linemen and powerful linebackers. And a wrestling season he spent cutting down two weight classes to fight the monster Slade Wilson.

But the highlight in his life for that entire time, was his relationship with Selina. He only knew this girl for a few months now, but he knew he loved her more than anything in the world. Selina felt the same way about him.

They went on a couple of trips during the break. They spent some magical nights over seas. Bruce knew he didn't need to show off his wealth to impress Selina. She loved him for who he was. But he still wanted to treat her to something really nice.

Bruce let out a sigh. "I gotta get to class, i'll see you later."

"You better." She replied before giving him one last quick kiss.

Unbeknownst to them from across the hall, Eddy Nigma watched them like a true creep. He had his hood pulled over his head as he starred at them. He hadn't spoken to Cat since he yelled at her over the phone. She wanted nothing to do with him after that.

He waited till Bruce walked off to make his move. She looked down at her phone as Eddy approached her. He stood in front of her for a couple seconds before Selina looked at him and frowned.

"Hi Eddy." She said with no emotion.

"Hi Cat." He said shyly. Both of his hands were behind his back. "Can we talk?"

Selina sighed. "Only if you make it quick."

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Selina was surprised to hear him apologize. "Really?"

"Yea, i was very rude to you over the phone, and i've felt really bad about it. I was just dealing with a lot of stress and i took it out on you. Can you except my apology?"

Selina nodded and smiled. "Yes Eddy. I forgive you."

"Good." Eddy then removed his hands from behind his back to reveal chocolates and flowers. "Now i wish to begin my courtship with you."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Selina groaned as she pressed her hand to her face. "Don't do this."

"Cat, you and are belong together." He said.

"No we don't!" She snapped back.

Eddy stepped closer to her. "Look Cat, i know i must be intimidating to talk too."

Selina looked at him confused. "What?"

"I'm the intellectual superior to everyone in this school. But underneath all this genius, I'm just a human. And i'm working on that only human part so that i can be the perfect lover for you."

"Eddy, you can't do this! I have a boyfriend, who i love. If he saw you doing this, he'd flip shit, and i don't think i would be able to stop him from hurting you."

"Listen Cat, i don't know what you see in that dumb ape, but you know i can make you a very happy woman." He tried to take her hand.

Selina pulled it back. "I'm already happy. Now get lost. And don't bother talking to me ever again."

"What's going on here?" Bruce's voice crept up on them.

"Wayne, what are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

"Well for one i forgot my book and this is my locker so i don't need to check in with you to get to it. Also i saw you here, acting very inappropriately towards my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, Bruce." Selina assured him. "I was just telling Eddy here to piss off."

Eddy looked at Selina, then at Bruce, and then down at the floor. "I see..." He looked back at Selina. "The deer has caught the sent of a lesser stag in her nostrils. Pity... I'll see you around."

He was about to walk off but he stopped, turned back at Selina and tried to caress her face and attempted to kiss her. Selina wasted little time to knee him in the gut, and slam his head against the locker.

"You don't get to touch me, creep!" She snapped.

Eddy sat there on the floor for a second, groaning in pain.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Okay Romeo," he said, "let me help you up."

Eddy hit his hand away. "Get away from me you dumb brute." He wiped the blood away from his mouth and pointed at Selina. "It is over between us Cat!" He snarled. "How dare you brutalize me! Nobody makes me bleed my own blood. I am Edward Finbar Nigma, the intellectual superior to everyone in this school!"

"Yea, sure you are." Bruce said with a sarcastic nod.

"You two will pay for this i swear!" He said as he turned and ran off. "Everyone's dumb but me!"

Bruce and Selina looked at each other and laughed.

"Well at least that wasn't weird." Selina chuckled.

Bruce nodded and replied, "Nope, not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Selina Has a Secret.**

Selina was in her and Bruce's room. Alfred was taking a long holiday in England, so Selina and Bruce had the house to themselves. And they decided to share their room instead of dealing with the annoying two room system Alfred had demanded.

She sat on the bed and whipped her tears away for her eyes. So many thoughts rushing through her head. She wasn't even sure if the tears were of joy or of fear. She looked down in her hand at the...

Just then Bruce opened the bedroom door. Selina hid what she had in her hand quickly under the pillow. And forced a convincing fake smile. "Hey babe." She greeted him.

Bruce had his hands behind his back. "Hey there." He greeted back.

Selina gave him a curious look. "What's behind you back, there?"

"Just a little something special for my special lady." He revealed to her a silver bracelet with a cat charm. "It reminded me a lot of that necklace you really like. So i thought..." He noticed her eyes were glassy as if she was crying followed by a sneaky tear forming in her eye. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Huh? Oh." She whipped the tear away. "Yeah, I was just watching titanic and am still convinced Jack would've fit on that door if they tried a second time." They shared a chuckle. Selina held out her wrist and allowed Bruce to put her new bracelet on.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I love it." She looked up at him, deep into his eyes. "And i love you too." She gently laid her hand on his cheek.

Bruce smiled but had slight hint of worry in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Selina nodded again. "Yea... Yea i'm okay." She meant that in more ways than one. "I just... i just have this feeling like everything's going to be okay."

The next monday during study hall, Bruce was sitting at a table studying. Selina snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." She said playfully.

He chuckled. "Is it my beautiful girlfriend?"

Selina giggled as she sat on his lap and draped her arm around his shoulders. "You guessed right."

"What do i win?" He asked.

"One of these." She pulled him into a kiss. "By the way, i also would have accepted: _My kick-ass girlfriend. My awesome girlfriend_..."

"My _humble girlfriend_." Bruce teased. Selina replied with a light punch on his arm.

Just then a loud boom echoed through out the building. "What was that?" Selina asked worriedly. Another boom went off.

Bruce recognized the sound. "That's a 22 gauge pump action shotgun." He answered.

"Bruce, i have a really bad feeling about this."

Barry burst into the room, like a bolt of lightning, and looked over at them. "Bruce, it's Eddy. He's psychotic!" He said as he caught his breath.

"Wait what?" Selina asked. "What's Eddy doing?"

"He's shooting up the fucking school!" Barry shrieked. "He just popped David and Emma!" They heard another gunshot, this one was much closer. The students in the library began to panic. They were screaming and running around scared.

Bruce knew he had to take control. "Hey, everyone!" He shouted. No one listened. "Hey, listen to me!" Still no response.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Selina screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "You're up." She said to Bruce.

"Everyone, stay calm and move to the back section of the library. You all know the drill, we've practiced this before. Stay quiet and we wait this out. The police will be here soon. Just stay calm and we'll make it through this." The students were able to collect themselves and all did as he said.

"You're sexy when you take control." Selina said biting her lip.

"I like where you're going with this, but this is not the time." He replied sternly. "Now, i need you and Barry to lead everyone to the back. I'm gonna scope things out in the hall."

Barry nodded and began escorting everyone to the back section. Selina shook her head and followed Bruce.

"I'm coming with you." She demanded.

"No, stick with Barry. I'm just gonna take a quick look. I'll be right back." He assured her.

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't like this."

He cupped her face and kissed her. "Trust me."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Don't you dare get shot or i'll kill you myself."

Bruce quietly scoped out the hallway. He followed the sound of the gunshots. As he turned a corner, he saw a a couple of students laying on the ground. One of them was tending to their wounded shoulder as the other tended to their wounded foot.

Bruce helped them up and told them to hide in the library with the others. He continued his search through the hallway. Soon he found the shooter.

It was in fact Eddy. He wearing a kevlar vest holding a shotgun that looked bigger than him.

"Eddy!" Bruce called his name as he stepped out into the open.

Eddy pointed his gun at him. He had a face of pure rage.

"Wayne!" He growled.

"Eddy, you gotta stop this. Why are you doing this?"

"Because she denied me! For you! A stupid jock! A spoiled rich jerk!"

"Selina? You did this because She made her own decision on who to be with?"

"I've been pushed around my whole life. No one respects me or my superior intellect. I'm taking the power back now."

"Eddy, you are one of the smartest guys i've ever met." Bruce said. "But, you're so stupid to throw your life away like this."

"I don't give a damn anymore." Eddy said coldly.

"You want blood." Bruce nodded and held out his arms. "Then take it all from me. Just end it after this."

"No." Eddy shook his head. "Cat dies after you."

Bruce was willing to die for Selina. But he knew, in this case, he had to live to fight for Selina. Eddy fired his gun. Bruce ducked down to the floor. The shot hissed over his head. He then got up and took off running.

"Come back you coward!" Eddy chased after him.

Bruce was going to run past the library to lead Eddy away, but Selina grabbed him by the hand as he ran by and pulled him inside. She took him in the opposite direction, away from where the rest of the students were gathered, and they hid under a desk.

"Why did you do that? I was going to lead him away!" Bruce whispered.

"You were getting yourself killed. I prefer you alive." She whispered back.

They heard Eddy as he walked by. "Ah, books. As if you even need them, Wayne. The only reason you're a straight A student is because you pay the teachers off."

Bruce let his anger build up inside him. He hated people saying his money was the reason for his success. Bruce got good grades from working hard.

"You're a dumb jock who pretends to be something he isn't... intelligent. Take away the money and the big biceps and you're nothing." Eddy continued on.

"Selina, listen to me." Bruce whispered.

"Don't even think about it!" She silently snapped.

"I love you."

"Bruce, don't." Tears filled her eyes.

"I've always loved you so much."

"Bruce..." she cried. He pressed his lips against hers knowing this could be the last time. He then got up and yelled at Eddy.

"Hey, jackass!"

Eddy turned and fired at him. Bruce evaded the blast, barley, and took off to another row of shelves. Now it was a game of cat and mouse. Eddy scanned the shelves, row by row, looking for Bruce.

"Face me, you coward!" Eddy called out.

"Oh sure, just put down the gun and we'll settle this like men." Bruce replied.

"Touche Wayne." Eddy couldn't tell where his voice was coming from.

Bruce tried to sneak up on him. But Eddy turned around and pressed the barrel of the gun against Bruce's chest.

"Any last words?"

Bruce looked behind Eddy, and then back into Eddy's eyes. "Don't turn around."

Eddy's eyes widened as he turned around. Selina tried to grab the gun, but Eddy held on and fought her for it. They swung around fighting for control. A shot went off just before Selina over powered him and snatched the gun out of his hands. Then she hit him in the head with the stock, knocking him out. She looked over at Bruce and felt her heart sank.

Blood poured from Bruce's chest. There was a large wound, from the shotgun blast.

"Oh..." Bruce groaned as he put his hand up to his chest. "Shit." He said before he collapsed to the ground.

"BRUCE!" Selina shrieked as she rushed over to him and cradled him in her arms. "Keep pressure on it! Hey i need some help here!" She shouted.

"Selina..." He said as he coughed up blood.

"Don't talk, just rest." Tears streamed down her cheek. "Help us! Help!"

"I need you to know..."

"I know Bruce... You love me... And i love you... that's why you have to hold on for me baby." She cried.

"Actually that's not what i was gonna say.." He said with a soft smile.

She caressed his cheek. "What is it? What were you going to say?"

"You know how action hero's in movies get shot and they act like it only stings a little?... They're full of shit. This hurts like hell."

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Damn liars."

"Also, what they say about seeing a bright light before you die? That's also a lie... I can't see a damn thing."

"That's because you're not dying. You can't die on me."

Bruce looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile. "It'll be okay..."

"No. Don't you do that. Don't you say goodbye."

"You'll be okay." He then closed his eyes and his body went limp in her arms.

"No! Bruce you dick! Don't leave me! You selfish bastard, don't go!" She held his body tightly and cried. "You can't leave me like this... I can't do this alone."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: It's Perfect.**_

It was a cold and cloudy day. The dark sky in the afternoon set the tone perfectly as Selina stepped out of the car. She was wearing a black coat over her black dress.

Today she was visiting the Wayne Family Memorial Cemetery. She was there for Bruce. It was a sad sight to stand in front of the grave, on the bones of the Wayne family. She had a bouquet of roses in her hand as she read the name "Wayne" on the gravestone.

"I hope these are okay." She said softly.

Then Bruce walked up beside her and took the flowers. "They're perfect." He kneeled down and grunted in discomfort from the pain in his chest. Selina kneeled down beside him and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He placed the flowers on his parents grave.

It had been two weeks since Eddy shot up the school. Bruce was wounded badly and even thought to be dead for a moment. But he survived in the end. Thanks to the doctors, and Bruce's own will to live.

"Thanks for coming with me, Selina." He said. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Of course, Babe."

He looked at his parents grave. The gravestone read: _Here Lies Thomas and Matha Wayne. Loving parents, never to be forgotten. _

"You would've liked them." Bruce said. "And they would've loved you."

Selina nodded. "They sound like they were wonderful people. I wish i could have met them, and talk about how wonderful their son turned out. I would've charmed them well.

Bruce let out a chuckle. "Yeah, my mom would have just adored you."

"And I know I would've adored her. I wish i could have gotten the cliche: _mother showing the girlfriend embarrassing pictures of her son treatment_."

Bruce chuckled again. He could easily imagine his mom doing that to his dismay. He could also see her and Selina growing very close together if fate wasn't so cruel.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Selina, you mean everything to me. You're the reason I'm still here."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"When i blacked out, in your arms, i thought that was it. I was at the end of the line and it was all over. But then i woke up in a dark place. No light anywhere. It was like a cave. Then a light in the distance shown on me, I followed it and saw my parents. They looked amazing, and happy. They looked and sounded as clear as me and you talking right now. My mother held out her hand. Her face, her smile said it all. "Come with me Bruce... Come home."

"This..." Selina began to tear up. "Bruce this is your home." She placed her hand over his heart.

Bruce nodded. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I know. Because i heard your voice too. I heard you call my name from the other side of the dark place. Another light shown. I didn't see you, but i heard your voice. I looked back at my mom and her smiled turned to a face of pure sadness as she lowered her hand. My father shook his head and said, "Not yet son." My mother gave me a forced reassuring smile. It was the same smile she always gave me when she had bad news for me. "You can't come home yet." She said. "You have to go back to her. Treat her well. Be the man we raised you to be." Bruce then wiped away his tear.

Tears rolled down Selina's cheek as well. "You came back, just for me?"

He caressed her face, gently. "Hey, i can't leave my girl behind, now can I?"

"Bruce..." Selina couldn't help it. She had to confess. "I'm pregnant."

A surprised look on Bruce's, quickly turned into a smile. "Well damn, now i really can't leave you."

They shared a chuckle, then Selina wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "You're marrying me. You know that, right?"

Bruce nodded. "Well... it's the right thing to do." He replied.

She chuckled and kissed him. He starred deep into her eyes.

"And i think it's the right time to officially ask the question." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Bruce..." She gasped.

"Selina, i know we're still really young, but..."

"Yes! Yes Bruce! I'll marry you." She slipped the ring on her finger herself and then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her kiss. "I don't care if we're young. You're the only man i ever want. I mean, this is my dream proposal."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "It is? At a cemetery?"

"Yea, we're like the first couple to get engaged at a place like this."

"Wow, didn't realize i was dating Wednesday Adams." He teased.

She laughed sarcastically. "Ha Ha .. No it's just that, there's so much death and sadness here. This is where everyone's journey ends. But we brought life and the start of a journey here. The ring is perfect. This place is perfect. The timing of our baby is perfect. Everything about this is perfect."

"Wow..." He said in amazement. "That's actually really deep."

"You totally think i'm crazy, don't you?"

"Yea." Bruce answered with a smirk. "But, you're exactly my kind of crazy."

Selina smiled. "Ditto." They held hands as they walked back to the car. She looked at the ring again. "I'm bragging to everyone about this. But let's keep the baby announcement on hold for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: You Told Them?**_

In the car on their way home, Selina decided to call her friends and brag about her engagement. She was talking with Harley using the bluetooth speaker in the car.

"It just happened a minute ago, Harley can you believe it?" Selina said.

"No frickin way! That's crazy! You're marrying the grouchiest and richest guy in the school? You're getting married this young it's crazy! It's all so crazy, it's awesome!."

"It's so cute. She doesn't know she's on speaker." She whispered to Bruce. They both silently chuckled.

"I'm so... wait hold up a second.." They could hear Harley as she began arguing with Jacky. "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's my boys poker night. You know the drill, get out!" He demanded.

"Fuck you!" Harley snapped.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Cat just got engaged you prick!"

"Engaged? To who?"

"To Bruce! That guy who was your best friend!"

"Fuck that guy!" Joker groaned.

Bruce and Selina listened to this argument silently and awkwardly.

"You're such an asshole!"

"You're such a bitch!"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I love you puddin."

"I love you kiddo."

They then kissed and Harley held the phone back up to her ear. "I'm back."

"Hold on, i'm gonna get Pammy on this call." Selina said.

"Defiantly get her on here!" Harley squealed.

"You don't mind, do you?" Selina asked Bruce as she dialed Pammy.

"You're fine." He assured her.

"I'm just so excited."

"Me too." They leaned in and kissed. Bruce tried to pull away to focus on driving but Selina grabbed his head and prevented him from pulling away. Both his eyes were open as he tried to keep from crashing.

"Hello?" Ivy's voice came in.

Selina pulled away. "Hey Pammy it's Selina."

"And Harley!" She chimed in excitedly.

"We aren't interrupting something, are we?" Selina asked.

"No, not really?" Ivy said. She was on a date with Ollie. He sat there as she ignored him.

"This sucks." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, Cat's got a big announcement!" Harley squealed.

"Oh, do tell." Ivy said.

"Bruce and I are engaged." Selina said.

"Oh you lucky bitch!" Ivy scoffed. "Marrying a guy who's already worth more than Donald Trump. In both money and character."

"Hey, I like Trump." Ollie chimed in. Ivy ignored him again.

"I can't believe you're getting married. For me it's impossible to find a good guy." Ivy sighed.

Ollie held up his arms in protest. "You know, i thought we were having a connection."

"Oh really?" Ivy asked.

"Kinda." Ollie answered.

"I'm so sorry, but not really." She replied.

"I can't fucking believe this shit." Ollie groaned.

"So when and where is the big show happening!" Harley asked.

"July 28th in Maui." Selina answered.

"Woo MAUI!" Harley chimed in.

Selina chuckled. "He's already booked the the Plane. He's paying for everyone's tickets and rooms. We're all flying first class. And it's at the place he and I spent together that long weekend."

"Oh he is so romantic." Ivy said feeling kinda jealous.

"That's the place where you guys did anal the first time, right?" Harley asked.

Bruce stared at Selina, surprised. Selina sat still and nervously scratched her head.

"No, that was the hot tub in Ireland." Ivy corrected her. "Maui was just oral."

"Oh yeah, because Cat was on her period and didn't want to wait. God you're so old fashioned, Cat."

Bruce leaned over to Selina and whispered, "You told them about the hot tub in Ireland?"

Selina shrugged. "Maybe?" She answered nervously.

"So July 28th is the date?" Harley asked.

"Yea, i know it's soon..."

Ivy cut Selina off. "Who cares? Bruce is a doll and he goes down on you like 6 times a week." Selina was beginning to regret making this call in front of Bruce.

He just sat there, shaking his head. "Wow." He said to himself.

"Marry him!" Harley chimed in. "Lock that tongue down girl!"

"It's gonna be great." Selina decided to end this now. "I'll call you both later, love you guys." She ended the call.

They sat there for a minute of awkward silence.

"You're pretty open and descriptive about our sex life." He noted.

"I'm so sorry." Selina said. "I really don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He shook his head. "It's fine i guess."

Selina felt bad. She knew Bruce was very private and didn't like other people knowing so much about him.

"You know i'm bragging, right?" She said. Bruce looked at her. "Because you're so good at it and I'm so lucky to be with a selfless guy like you... You're one of a kind

He smiled and nodded. "I'm the lucky one. You're the only girl who could ever stand me."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "We're both lucky."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Happened to You?

Monday morning Selina drove Bruce and herself to school. She purposefully almost hit a car as she pulled into the parking spot to mess with him.

"The hell are you doing?" Bruce cried while laughing lightly.

"This heavy ring is messing with my driving." Selina teased.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure."

"I'm serious. I keep swerving to the left, baby."

Bruce looked at her and smiled. "I don't know why i love you so much."

"Because i'm awesome." She smiled back and kissed him.

As Bruce walked down the hallway, he saw his best friend Clark and walked up to him at his locker. "Hey, Clark."

"Hi." Clark replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked worriedly

"No." Clark turned around and he looked horrible. He hadn't shaved in a couple days, he had bags under his eyes, and looked peckish, as if he had missed a couple meals.

"Clark... As your best friend i can't sugar coat this. You look like hammered shit. What happened to you?"

"Lois dumped me." He answered.

"She did! I'm so sorry, man. That sucks."

"I feel awful. I don't have the energy to eat. I don't even want to go to sleep. All i see is her when i close my eyes."

Bruce couldn't believe his best friend, the guy people call Superman, was so broken over a girl. "Clark, you gotta.."

Clark cut him off, "The worst part is she dumped me for..." He sighed and pointed down the hall. Bruce looked over and saw her holding hands with Lex Luthor. The class president and class asshole.

"She's dating that dickhead?" Bruce scoffed. "Is she insane? That guy is already bald and everyone knows it. He wears a worse hair piece than John Travolta."

"She said he's a bonafide man, and i'm just a lowly farmer... also she doesn't want to wait till marriage to have sex."

"Fuck that! You're Clark Kent! The Man of Steel! One of the few people on this earth who can beat my ass. And i ain't ashamed to admit it." Bruce tried to raise his friends confidence.

"Why would we ever fight?" Clark asked worriedly. "Are you done with me too?"

"No! I'm just saying you're a stand up guy. She doesn't deserve you if she doesn't respect that."

Clark folded his arms. "Easy for you to say. You have everything. Money, a 5-star athlete status, and a beautiful girlfriend who cares about you." He sighed as he looked down the hall at Selina talking with Harley and Ivy. She was showing off her engagement ring.

Clark chuckled. "You bought her a new ring. Was it her birthday or.." Clark's eyes widened and he paused when he realized which finger the ring was on. "No..."

Bruce chuckled. "Oh, yea."

"You're engaged?" He asked. Bruce nodded. "Come here!" Clark wrapped him up in a big hug. Bruce looked around awkwardly and didn't hug back.

"Um Clark..."

"Don't fight it. I need this. I'm so happy for you."

"Okay then.." Bruce patted him on the back as he looked at all the weird looks the other students were giving them.

Clark let him go. "So am i invited?"

Bruce looked at him blankly. "Clark, you're my best friend... You're obviously my best man."

Clark wrapped him up in another hug. "You just turned my day around."

Bruce again patted his back. "Okay buddy... Are you done yet?"

"Nope."

* * *

Later, Selina and Bruce walked to class together.

"Okay, i'm just gonna ask. Why did Clark hug you twice? And why does he look so shitty?" Selina asked.

"He was just excited about the engagement and finding out he's my best man." Bruce answered.

"Okay, that explains the hugging. Why does he look like shit?"

"Lois broke up with him. And he's taking it rough."

"Lois broke up with him?" Selina asked. "Good." she said. Bruce looked at her confused. "Okay, not good. It's sad for him. But it's good because i can hook him up with Pammy. She's been having a hard time finding a good guy. And Clark is a great guy."

Bruce shook his head. "Clark and Lois were serious. I don't think he's ready to get back in the game so soon."

Selina nodded. "Fair enough. We'll give him some time. In the meantime you're gonna help him out, right?"

"I will?"

"Bruce, he needs you. You're his best friend. Be there for him and help him out. He's so sensitive. Like a big mass of emotions."

"Alright. I guess that makes sense. I'll help him out and see about hooking him up with Pam in time."

Selina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good... Oh and by the way, it's my turn to host ladies night. We can have the house to ourselves, right?"

"That's fine. I'm gonna get Clark to come out with me and the guys. Start helping him out with this whole Lois deal."

"That's nice. I didn't know you all had plans."

"We don't yet. All it takes is one message sent to the group chat."

"Bruce, that won't work. It takes so much time to organize a group meeting. You have to make sure everyone's free, get a place to go..."

Bruce interrupted her as he began reading all the messages in the group chat. "All the boys are up for it, Barry's parents are gone so he's hosting, and Victor is getting the booze."

Selina stared at him for a second. "The simplicity of you boys really pisses me off sometimes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just Tell Them

Bruce and the boys were playing a game of cards. Sitting clockwise from Bruce was Clark, Barry, Arthur, and Victor. Ollie, John, and Hal had stopped by earlier but didn't hang around too long. The rest of the guys stayed and were going around talking about their sex lives.

"So how's it going with you and Selina?" Victor asked Bruce.

"It's... great." He answered.

Victor stared at him for a second and shook his head. "Nope. There was a pause there. There's something wrong. C'mon tell us." All the guys chimed in, convincing him to open up.

"Okay fine." Bruce conceded. "The sex is really great honestly. "But she," He sighed, "I just recently noticed that she doesn't go down on me, like ever."

Victor's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Why?" Barry asked.

"Yea, seriously?" Arthur chimed in. "Don't you eat her out, like 100 times a week?"

"Yea, i go down on her a lot." Bruce answered.

"Don't you also eat her ass?" Victor asked.

"Okay, I never told you about that. How the hell did you know?" Bruce asked back.

"I didn't, until now." Victor chuckled.

The other guys laughed too. "I knew you were a booty eater." Barry cackled like a hyena.

"Look guys, you have to eat your girls ass." Bruce insisted. The other guys laughed. "I'm serious. If you don't that means somebody has, or somebody will."

"It's okay man. You ain't gotta make an excuse. You like eating the booty." Victor teased him.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't upset me that much. I enjoy pleasing her orally. It's just going down on me is something she doesn't do. And it's not something i can't really ask her about without sounding insensitive."

Clark never got involved in these stories. He was a christian and was saving himself for marriage. He only trusted Bruce with that knowledge. So he was in trouble when they got to him.

"What about you Clark?" Arthur asked. "What's you're current sex story now that you're single? Are you just slinging dick on these hoes or what?"

"Me?" Clark asked worried. "Oh... C'mon that's kinda private, don't you think?"

Arthur looked at him intensely. "I just talked about the time Mera tried to finger blast my butt-hole..." An awkward silence fell over the table. "...Tell us something." He demanded.

"Lois, was a real, uh, nasty...freak." Clark started making up a story.

Bruce sat there with his mouth sealed shut. Clark was a god awful liar, and Bruce was worried Clark's secret was about to be spilled if he didn't learn how to lie soon.

"She wanted sex all the time." Clark continued. "Like anytime of day even in school she'd be like: yea, let's... i'm so nasty, let's get down."

Victor nodded. "Oh shit, she's a freak alright."

"And i'd be nailing her. And she'd be like: Oh yea! You're nailing me... cool."

"Did she talk dirty to you?" Victor asked.

"Oh, yea she... she loved to dirty talk. Totally into it. She'd be like: Yea let's... screw. I wanna... fuck... She was so dirty."

"Nice." Barry said. "So, what are her titties like?"

"Yea, describe those puppies." Arthur requested.

"Her breast were.. they were so solid and.."

"Solid?" Arthur asked. "Have you ever touched a breast? That's not how you describe one."

"You know what i mean." Clark began to sweat. "Why don't we play? Bruce, deal the cards." He tried desperately to change the subject.

"Are you gay?" Barry asked.

"What!?" Clark shrieked. "No!"

"I got my butt-hole felt up once." Arthur said. "By a girl, but still it was kinda gay in a way."

"Yea, It's okay if you like to fuck guys, Clark. We're cool with it." Victor said. "I got friends who like to fuck guys... _in jail_."

"I'm not gay!" Clark was desperate. "I've boinked a lot of girls."

"Boinked? Seriously?" Bruce pressed his palm to his head and sighed heavily. "Just tell them. You're only making it worse."

"Tell us, wha..." Just then Victor figured it out. "Yo answer this question... Are you a virgin?"

"What? Um, yeah, no!" Clark stuttered. "Not since i was like... 10?"

"You're a fucking virgin!" Arthur shouted. "Now it all makes sense!"

Barry sat there shocked. "That explains so much."

"This is my nightmare." Clark sighed.

"That's enough guys," Bruce chimed in. "C'mon leave him alone. He's had better priorities. Sports, grades.."

Victor shook his head. "You lead us to nationals on the field, cut down two weight classes to wrestle Deathstroke, kept like a 4.0 GPA, and you still manage to dick down you're fine ass girlfriend turned fiance and our sexy as fuck former teacher."

Bruce stared at him with a terrifying gaze. "What was that last shit out you're mouth?" he asked in a threatening voice.

Victor gulped. "Sorry man."

"We agreed not to talk about that shit." Bruce growled.

"I know, i'm sorry. It just slipped out. I didn't mean anything bad. I'm just saying there's no excuse. We need to get Clark some puss."

"Pact!" Barry shouted. "We're all going to work together to get Clark laid."

"I'm in." Arthur nodded.

"From now on, you're dick is my dick." Victor said. Everyone gave him a confused look. "What i mean is, i'm getting you some pussy."

"I don't want meaningless sex." Clark protested. "I'm a christian."

None of the guys listened to him. They just went on about all the trashy girls they could hook him up with.

Bruce leaned over to Clark. "Don't listen to these meat heads. You don't have to do anything you do want to do."

"God, i hope you're right." Clark replied.

* * *

Later that night, Bruce came home to see Selina and all her friends were still there. Ivy and Harley, as well as her new friends Tatsu Yamashiro and Crystal Frost, were all gathered in the living room. They were so caught up in the conversation they didn't notice him as he walked by the living room to the kitchen.

"So you and Jacky aren't doing so well?" Ivy asked Harley.

"Nope. He's been a real pain in the ass." Harley answered.

"Aren't you worried that if you don't try and patch things up quickly, he'll cheat on you." Ivy asked again.

"He's a pale, skinny, greasy haired, crazy eyed, asshole, and he has a small penis." All the girls busted out laughing.

"Well i guess the prize for the strongest couple in the school goes to Selina and Bruce." Crystal said.

"Thanks. I know. I wish it was June already." Selina replied.

Bruce was making himself a drink in the kitchen but he could hear everything. He smiled as he unintentionally eavesdropped. He also wished it was June to make things official with Selina.

"So are there any issues between you and Bruce?" Harley asked. "Like, any at all?"

"No..." Selina answered. But then she paused. "Well..."

Bruce was worried why she was doubling back. He was now fully eavesdropping.

"It's just that, Bruce has a serious temper. Not with me. He has would never hurt me. But with other people he can get crazy." Selina confessed.

"That's not good." Tatsu said. "You know he's been through a lot of bad shit. That might've messed with his head."

"What do you mean?" Selina asked.

"She means, he might be a freakazoid." Harley warned.

Selina sighed. "He's not a freakazoid. But I know what you mean. He's kind and he's so sweet to me. But he's such a big angry dick to others sometimes... hell almost all the time."

Bruce couldn't believe Selina was saying such horrible things about him behind his back. Sure he may have told his friends about some minor details about their sex life. But he never said anything disrespectful about her. Yet here she was, calling him a dick in front of all her friends. Bruce just went to bed instead of getting angry and making a scene in front of her friends to prove he was in fact a dick.

Later that night, Selina walked into the bedroom to find Bruce in there. She undressed herself and joined him under the covers.

"Hey babe." She said as she curled up next to him. "I didn't know you were home."

"Boys night ended early." He answered. "I decided to turn in early instead of interrupting girls night."

"Wish you would have told me. I would of told the girls to get out so i could do some nasty things to you." She said seductively as she gently bit at his neck.

"Not tonight, Selina." He replied with a stern voice. "I'm tired."

She could tell he was upset and he didn't want to talk about it. Little did she know, she was the reason he was upset. "Oh, ok. Well goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight." He replied with little emotion.

She kissed him tenderly. "You know i love you, right?"

"Yea..." He answered. "I know."

Selina was a little upset that's all his response was. "Isn't there something you wanna say back to me?" She asked.

Bruce laid there silently for a second. "...No."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Give it Back_**

Bruce and Selina friends all met at a nice, high end restaurant. It was their engagement party, so Bruce spared no expense.

Bruce's friends and Selina's friends kinda stayed away from each other. They weren't very fond of each other. Clark tried break the boundaries and tried to talk to Jacky Joker.

"Hey Jacky." Clark greeted him.

Jacky looked him and replied with an unamused grunt.

"Great party." He said as he took a sip of his drink. It was his third coke of the night, but he kept noticing something off about the taste. "This coke taste's kinda funny." He said as he took another big sip.

"That's cause it's spiked with a little whiskey." Jacky said with a chuckle.

Clark spat it out. "What?"

"Yea, i bribed the owner to add a little whiskey to everyone's drink. I want us all to have a good time."

"Jacky, i've never had alcohol before!" Clark shrieked

"Ha, oh shit, you drank some good shit for you're first time. That's some Jack Daniels in your Coke." Jacky laughed as he walked off.

It didn't take long for Clark to start acting off. "Hey guys, i know we aren't very fond of the rogue's gallery. But this is our chance to really bond and come together." He said.

The rest of the group looked him and shook their heads.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You know." Clark continued. "It's best if we get along better. For Bruce and Selima's shake."

"Did you say Bruce and _'Selima's shake'_?" Victor asked.

"What? No!" Clark scoffed.

"Clark are you drunk?" Diana asked.

Clark nervously chuckled. "You're.. you're crazy. I like you, but you're crazy." He then walked away with a noticeable stumble.

Things were kinda tense. Bruce's friends and Selina's friends were trying to avoid each other which lead to some awkward situations. But nothing could top the awkwardness Clark was about to bring to the table.

During dinner, Clark clanked his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to say something if that's okay." Clark announced as he stood up. Everyone looked at him and listened.

"Bruce, you're my best friend in the whole world. My blood brother for life" Clark said.

Bruce smiled and nodded. Jacky rolled his eyes.

"Selina you are about to marry one of the most honest, kind hearted, and just plain good guys i've ever had the honor of knowing." Clark continued.

Selina looked at Bruce, smiled, and held his hand.

"He helps people out all the time, and never ask for anything in return. And that's why i'm here."

Bruce looked at Clark confused. "Where's this going?" He asked.

"I'm here as Bruce's friend. As his confidant. Just to say to you, beautiful Selina... Give it back... Yeah?"

Selina starred at Clark intensely. Bruce sat there and shook his head at Clark.

"Return the favor." Clark continued. "And if you do, i guarantee, you will have a beautiful and pleasure filled, union." He finished as everyone exchanged awkward looks with each other.

Jacky leaned over and whispered in Harley's ear, "I don't think she sucks his dick."

"Watch your mouth!" She snapped back quietly.

"And with that, i'd like to raise a glass," Clark concluded, "to Bruce and Selina."

Everyone raised their glasses and awkwardly replied, "Bruce and Selina."

The car ride home for Bruce and Selina was awkward to say the least. "So, what the fuck did you tell Clark, about us?"

Bruce cringed. "I, uh, may have dropped the fact that maybe, you don't go down on me... ever."

"Okay and why the hell is that his business?"

"Why is that his... Why is the hot tub in Ireland Harley and Pam's business?" He snapped back.

Selina knew Bruce made a valid point, but she couldn't let him know he had her there. "That's different and you know it."

"How?"

"Because..." Selina didn't have a legitimate answer. "It's not." She admitted with tears in her eyes.

Bruce looked over at her and sighed. "I'm so sorry, babe. Look i'll admit i was in the wrong..."

"No, Bruce. I am." She wiped her tears away. "You're right. I don't ever go down on you, and you do everything possible to pleasure me... I'm a selfish lover."

"Hey, no don't even.. look it doesn't even really bother me. It's just one thing i mentioned when i was drunk. I don't even know why he brought it up."

"Doesn't change the fact that i'm a selfish bitch in bed." They sat there quietly for a moment. "You wanna know why i don't go down on you?" She asked.

Bruce looked at her for a second and nodded.

"At my last school, i was best friends with the captain of the baseball team. He was gay and wasn't ready to come out of the closet. His friends were starting to catch on, so he asked me to pretend that we did it. I said i'd tell people that i sucked him off, because for so dumb reason i thought that was better than people thinking we had sex."

"So what happened?"

"I became the school slut." Tears welled in her eyes again. "Everyone started making up stories about how i blew them, and that they fucked me. It was humiliating. Some of the girls began spreading rumors that i was blowing and fucking their boyfriends behind their backs. Also saying i was banging my teachers and letting guys run trains on me so they all hated me and called me slut every time they saw me."

Bruce was shocked, "Wow, that's horrible. I'm really sorry."

"That's why i hate the idea of blowjobs. I got slut shamed so much and..."

"I understand." Bruce took one hand off the wheel and held her hand. "You know, that story doesn't surprise me. No matter how bad it makes you look, you help others. It makes you the person you are. The person I love."

They pulled into the garage. Bruce put the car in park, turned it off and put his arm around Selina and held her.

"Thank for understanding Bruce." Selina said as she sank into his arms.

"So what was the deal with this baseball guy?" He asked.

Selina chuckled. "Don't tell me, you're jealous of a gay guy?"

"No, not jealous, just what was his deal?"

"He pitched for the team."

"Yea, but was he really a _pitcher_ or was he a _catcher_?"

Selina chuckled. "No, he never pitched any balls my way, if that's what you're getting at." She traced her finger along his chest. "But you, on the other hand mister Wayne..." a sly grin snuck its way across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: I Fucking Understand**_

It was a Friday night. It was a night when all the high school kids let go of all their responsibilities and enjoyed the benefits of being young and stupid. Bruce and Selina were going to a party hosted by Selina's old friend Thomas. He invited everyone he knew, to his parents Lake House.

Tonight was kind of a double date for Bruce and Selina as Harley and Jacky Joker tagged along. Selina and Harley were having a good time talking and laughing during the car ride there. But as per usual, Bruce and Jacky didn't say anything towards one another, leading to a lot of awkward silence.

Once they showed up to the party; Jacky, Harley and Selina felt right a home. Bruce did not. It was the kind of place that made Bruce want to puke. Everyone there was either drunk out of their mind or high on something. He hated the music everyone was dancing and raving out to. And everyone acted like they knew him and were friends with him just because he was Bruce Wayne. Star Athlete and heir to the Wayne fortune.

If it wasn't for Selina wanting to come he would have said no. After the argument they had after the engagement party, he felt like he had to make it up to her.

Some guy tried to dance up on Selina. Bruce wasted no time to grab the guy by the arm and pull him away.

Selina slipped her arm around Bruce. "Easy, big guy." She chuckled. "Let's get you a drink to lighten up."

The open bar was the only reason Bruce showed up. He hadn't even been there for a full minute and he was ready to run away. He needed a real drink to help him deal with the electronic music and the robotic people.

"Bourbon. Neat. Quickly." Bruce ordered the bartender.

"Well while you get a little drunk and loosen up, I'll dance with Harley for a little bit." Selina said as she kissed his cheek and ran off.

Jacky joined him at the bar shortly after, mumbling about something. "Dammit Harley. I don't understand that fucking girl." He then turned to the bartender and ordered a drink. "First she fucking begs me to show up to this place and then pawns me off to dance with Cat."

Bruce downed his drink and ordered a refill. "Keep'em coming."

"Say, Bruce." Jacky said.

"Goddammit." Bruce thought to himself. "Yeah?"

"You're a man of the world. How do you do it?"

The bartender came back with a bourbon for Bruce and a cheap vodka for Jacky.

"Do what?" Bruce asked

"I don't know... fucking life?"

Bruce shook his head. "Look at me." He chuckled. "I'm at a damn house party, listening to music i can't stand, surrounded by people i don't know, and i'm drinking. You don't wanna listen to advice from me, old friend."

"But i need to know what i'm doing wrong." Jacky pleaded for his advice.

"Well first of all you need to drink something real and not that cheap and clear crap." Bruce informed him. "Clear alcohol is for rich women on diets."

Jacky burst out laughing. "You see, that's why i used to like you. You're fucking real man!" He settled down quickly and took another drink. "I think i love the wrong woman. I think Harley is seeing another guy..." Jacky sighed heavily. "Fuck her." He downed his drink he then saw Ozzy Cobblepot walk over to him. "Hey ozzy, my nigga you made it!" He then walked away from Bruce.

"Thank god." Bruce thought to himself. A minute more of that and Bruce would have put a bullet in his own head.

A little bit later that night, like any other self respecting idiot, Bruce was half cut and ready to ditch everyone just to leave this so called party.

Selina walked up to him and kissed him. "You ready to tear up that dance floor with me?" She asked.

"Maybe, if they play some real music." He mumbled.

"C'mon Bruce this party isn't that bad." She insisted.

"Everyone is drunk and tanned. They're listening to house music. Most of them will have plastic surgery by the time they're 20, and they're almost all doing blow. This is not the place for me." He finished another drink.

"How many have you had?" Selina asked.

"Too many. I should slow down. I'll give myself serious liver damage." He joked.

"Big deal. You can afford a new one." She teased. "But, for now i say you should take it easy." She said as she scooted his glass away from him.

Just then, Selina's friend Thomas approached them. "_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_!" He sang. "There she is! My best girl in the whole wide world." He wrapped Selina up in a tight hug and twirled her around.

"Woah!" Bruce protested. "What's with the hugging? And the twirling?"

"Bruce calm down. He's gay." Selina groaned. She looked at his shirt and pointed. "He's even wearing a gay pride shirt."

"Yea, nice tude Sailor." Thomas snapped at Bruce. "He always like this?" He asked Selina.

"No. He's usually fun and sweet, but he drank too much."

"Hey, i hope you aren't drinking all my booze." Thomas said in a stern voice. He then chuckled and gave Bruce a slap on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I hope you are."

Bruce didn't like this guy already. The shoulder slap didn't help either. It was one of those pet peeves that Bruce had that just gnawed at him.

"Just lay off the blow," Thomas continued "I don't have enough for everyone." He then chuckled again and gave Bruce another shoulder slap. "I'm kidding again man, lighten up."

Bruce was burning inside trying not to punch this guy. He just stared at him blankly. Selina draped her arm around Bruce's shoulder. "I think we best get you home soon."

"I'll tell you this, my friend. Lighten up." Thomas said. "Because life... life is worth living." He turned to the party and made a loud announcement to the crowd. "Life is good!" They all cheered. "We're all young, wild, and free! DJ! Spin that good shit!"

The DJ began playing the song "Young Wild and Free".

One of the party goers had drank too much. He listened to the music and decided to get a little crazy. He saw Selina standing near him and decided to smack her ass.

Selina gasped and turned around. "What the fuck!" She snapped. Before she could slap him, Bruce grabbed the guy and forced him up against the wall and dug him forearm into the guys throat.

"What the hell was that!" Bruce growled like a mad dog. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"I'm so fucking sorry man!" He cried. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

His friends tried to intervene. "Yo, chill man! He didn't mean it!" They said. Bruce flashed a terrifying glare at them.

"Fuck off." He growled. They backed away, in fear. Bruce turned his attention back to the guy he pinned against the wall. "Do you see that ring on her finger? She's my fiancé. That's my future wife you harassed."

"I'm sorry, man!" He cried.

"That's not how you treat women. You respect them. Do you Understand?"

"Yea man. I got it loud and clear."

"No i want you to say: 'Yes Bruce I fucking understand'!"

"Yes, Bruce i understand." He began crying real tears.

"Say it again!"

"Yea man, i fucking get it bro! Please!"

"Okay that's enough!" Selina patted Bruce's shoulder.

"One more time!" Bruce shrieked.

The poor guy just cried like a baby.

"That's enough!" Selina shouted as she shoved Bruce off him. The guy and his friends ran for their lives. Selina stared intensely at Bruce. "You think you got him?" She asked.

Bruce looked around at all the people staring at him. They all wore faces of terror, disappointment, and disgust at him. He shook his head and sighed.

"What are you trying to ruin sleep for the rest of his life?" She asked. "You know what kind of nightmares that poor bastard is going to have for the rest of his life?"

Bruce didn't answer he just began walking back to the car.

"Bruce talk to me!" Selina pleaded as she followed him. "What the hell is going on! Babe, you worry me when you act like this!"

"What do you want me to say!" Bruce shouted. "That you were right? That i'm just a big, angry, dick?"

Selina shivered a little. "I never said that about you."

"That's a lie!" Bruce glared at her. "That's a damn lie and you know it! I heard you!"

"Bruce, you heard? I..." She let out a sigh and nodded. "I was wrong to say that about you behind your back. I admit it. I'm.. I'm sorry babe." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No not this again. Don't do that! Don't cry just to make me feel bad and..."

"That's not the reason i'm crying you fucking asshole!" She yelled as she stormed past him to the car. She got in the drivers seat. "Just get in the fucking car and don't bother talking to me."

Bruce didn't want to make things worse between them so he did just that.

Harley and Jacky watched the whole thing as they drove off. "That was a disaster." Harley said.

"Sure was... Wait a minute, weren't they our ride back home?" Jacky asked.

"Aw shit."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: An Argument From Hell**_

Bruce and Selina screamed at each other. It was the worst argument they ever had.

"Why can't we go out and have at least one fun night, without you trying to kill someone?" Selina yelled.

"I wasn't going to kill him!" Bruce yelled back. "I was just going to scare him! He tried to touched you, and honestly you seem like you didn't mind!"

"WHAT!? OK Bruce. You really wanna go there? Then let's really get into it. Let's talk about every issue we've ever encountered. I'll start. You go down on me too much!"

"What?"

"It's selfish. You act like it's for me, but really it's to show how great you are!"

"So, i shouldn't go down on you as much?"

"NO!... That's not what i said. Don't try and spin this as a way to not go down on me as much. That's ridiculous. Of course I want you to go down on me that much."

"So... take it down a notch?"

"No! No keep going down on me. Forget this whole part of the argument, okay? Forget that."

A few minutes later, Bruce and Selina found themselves making out on the couch. Her tongue engulfed his.

Bruce pulled away for air. "I'm so glad you apologized." He said.

Selina looked at him confused. "I didn't apologize." Her confused look turned to a look of anger. "Wow, I did not apologize! Are you serious?"

"Aw shit." Bruce groaned.

It was one of those arguments that led to much smaller arguments that they couldn't even remember how they got there.

"It was Black and Blue!" Selina yelled.

"It was White and Gold!" Bruce yelled back.

A few minutes later it was...

"Tom Brady!" She yelled.

"Joe Montana!" He yelled back.

It truly was an argument from hell that led very late into the night. Selina was pacing back in forth going on about her emotions as Bruce sat down and struggled to stay awake.

"I've been through a lot this year, and of course I'm going to have some ups and downs, but that's why I need to stop and ask myself if i'm going to follow the river or am I going to make decisions in my life? And with us having a baby..." She looked over at Bruce and saw he was dozing off.

"You're sleeping!" She yelled.

Bruce flinched awake. "Nope." He replied.

"You were just asleep!"

"No I wasn't."

"Ok, good, because I am not even close to done. I have a lot of thoughts and I'm very comfortable right now talking to you like this."

Bruce continued to stare at her, but he wasn't listening. He was just thinking about letting his head hit the pillow and getting some sleep. Somehow he found a way to fall asleep with his eyes open.

Selina continued on for a moment before she realized he wasn't listening.

"Wake up Bruce! You're totally sleeping."

"Nhnh." Bruce groaned.

"That's so creepy! You were sleeping with your eyes open! Don't ever do that again! Now listen!"

"I was listening."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then what'd I just say?"

Bruce took a second to answer. "You said... 'wake up'."

* * *

Bruce had made plans the night before to meet Clark for breakfast at their favorite restaurant. Even though he hardly got any sleep, he wanted to make good on his promise given the vulnerable state Clark was in.

"We had a horrible argument last night." Bruce informed him as he yawned.

"I'm sorry man." Clark replied. "It was my fault wasn't it? My stupid speech at your engagement party"

"No we had already settled that. We argued about something else. Just so much arguing recently."

"Yea well get used to it. That's marriage buddy. My folks still go at it, plenty."

"At one point i told her i had to get some sleep. And she said, _'NO'!" _Bruce quoted in a deep voice. "She sounded just like the exorcist. Like _'NO'_!"

"You guys are gonna be okay, right?"

"Yea. We got a lot of our problems out... Hopefully. It's just been super stressful with the wedding and with the baby coming."

Clark was in the middle of taking a bite of bacon and almost choked. "Baby?" Clark shrieked.

Bruce groaned, realizing he let the cat out of the bag. "Um. Yeah. She's pregnant."

"You're the father right?"

Bruce starred at him with a fire in his eyes. "Well shit i hope so! Anything you wanna tell me that might make me think otherwise?"

"No. No. No. i didn't mean it like that. You know i just ask any stupid question that pops in my mind."

Bruce calmed his tone down. "I love her. And i can't wait to have a kid with her. We just need to settle some things first."

"Are you sure you're ready for a kid?" Clark asked

"Of course." Bruce replied. "I'm already worth billions. I have my company i'll be running soon, and i have got the girl of my dreams to live it up with. I'm set."

"Rub it in why don't you." Clark sighed.

"You asked!" Bruce replied

Clark paused for a second "... Okay, fair enough. But i have one question."

"Shoot."

"Is Selina still mad at me? About that stupid speech i gave?"

"Clark you literally told everyone she doesn't blow me... She's gonna hold that one against you for a while. Get used to it"

"Aw man."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Talia Returns**_

A couple weeks later, things settled down between Bruce and Selina. He was in the bedroom, buttoning up his dress shit and fixing his tie when Selina walked in and smiled.

"Please tell me you're getting all dressed up so I can undress your with my teeth." She said biting her lip.

"No." Bruce coldly replied.

"Woah, you're upset. What happened? What's wrong?" She asked.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "Talia's court hearing is today. They want me to testify against her. And to reaccountant my experiences with her."

"Oh.." Selina felt so bad Bruce was about to go through all of that again. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

He didn't say anything. He tried to mess with his tie but he couldn't figure it out.

"Here, let me." She began tying it for him. "I'm coming with you. This isn't something you're doing alone."

Bruce looked at her and nodded. "Thank you."

"Just know, if you want me to beat her up real bad, all you have to do is ask."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Bruce sat in the lobby of the courthouse with Selina. She could tell he wanted to be anywhere else but there. His fingers anxious tapped his knee.

She put her hand over his and held it. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Um, yea..." He answered lying. She gave him an unconvinced look. "No." He answered truthfully. "I was hoping i'd never have to see her again."

Selina ran her hand along his back. "Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure she doesn't get close. As long as we're in there, she won't get to you. I promise."

"Hello Baby Bruce." The devilish voice of Bruce's nightmares called out. "You're looking good."

"Talia." He growled. "Can't say the same about you." He lied. Talia was looking good. Her tight black miniskirt, her blouse that was unbuttoned enough to leave very little to the imagination.

"How, happy are you to see me?" She asked seductively.

"Not at all." he said sternly.

She looked down and smiled. "Tell that to your pants tent."

He leaned his hips back. "It's just the way i'm standing."

"I see you brought the _girlfriend_." She said giving a disgusted look at Selina.

"Take a closer look." Selina said, showing off the ring.

Talia's eyes filled up with anger. "You said she was just a hole for your dick!"

"I never once said that." Bruce replied. "It's not really the type of guy i am."

"Of course not. You're just the type of guy who likes to take his fat cock and..."

"Ms. Al Ghul, Mr. Wayne..." The bailiff approached them. "We're about to begin. If you'll please come inside."

"Come inside." Talia repeated. "Yea, that's the type of guy you are."

Bruce clinched his fist and flared his nostrils.

"You're awfully calm for a woman who's about to be sent to prison." Selina snarled at her.

"Me? Prison?" Talia laughed. "Bitch, you know damn well i'm walking. The double standard on rape is real. Only men get in trouble. Girls like us can do whatever we want to a stud like him and get away with it."

Selina stood in front of Bruce. "Not while i'm here you won't."

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder and stood next to Selina. "This is a battle i'd like fight myself." He said.

Talia rolled her eyes. "The double standard, Bruce. I'm walking away free." She blew him a kiss and strutted into the courtroom.

Bruce stood there. "I really hate that woman."

"So do I, Bruce." Selina took his hand and held it tightly. "So do I."

Bruce Wayne took the stand and was asked questions by Talia's lawyer, Harvey Dent.

"Mr. Wayne, would you say the sex between you and Ms. Al Ghul was consensual?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." Bruce stated.

"So you clearly said no to her advances, correct?"

"Well, i guess i... I would have if she didn't threaten to hurt my friends."

"So, you never said no. Therefore you never confirmed to Ms. Al Ghul, that she didn't have your consent."

The jury mumbled as if that point made sense.

Bruce looked at them and felt his blood boil. "Don't tell me you people are buying this shit!" Bruce shouted.

A black man in the jury stood up. "What do you mean,_ 'you people'?" _He asked offended.

Bruce pressed his palm to his face. "Oh come on, really!"

"Mr. Wayne. Control yourself." The judge warned.

Bruce took a deep breath and the court continued.

"Sex with a teacher, especially with one, as most would consider beautiful such as Ms. Al Ghul, could be considered the ultimate teenage boy fantasy. Some might say you were living the dream. Is that correct?" Dent asked.

"Not if you don't have any say in the matter." Bruce answered.

Dent nodded. "Now Mr. Wayne, i want you to describe in great detail, your first sexual encounter with Ms. Al Ghul."

Bruce looked at Talia who flashed him that devilish grin of hers that he hated. She played with her hair as she fluttered her eyes at him. Bruce turned his attention back to Harvey and starred at him blankly.

"No." He said sternly.

"Mr. Wayne. Please cooperate." The judge insisted.

He looked over at Selina. She gave him a soft smile and nod. At this point in their relationship, Bruce and Selina had the ability to communicate with head gestures and eye flutters. Her look read something along the lines of, "It's okay, Bruce. Stay strong."

Bruce then looked over at Talia. She uncrossed her legs briefly to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties before recrossing them. Bruce looked away immediately and began to feel uncomfortable. She was positioned in such a way that only Bruce had a view up her skirt.

"So, the first time it happened I, um..." He began the story as Talia opened her legs wide open to give Bruce a full view. "I, was.. " He tried to look away. Talia snapped her fingers and pointed down. Bruce began to feel anxious. Like he was trapped by Talia and people who were only on her side.

"And um.. Yea, that's all i have to say about that." Bruce stuttered, finishing his story. Talia finally closed her legs.

Bruce was then dismissed from the stand. He didn't even look in Talia's direction as he took a seat next to Selina. He buried his head in his hand, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Next Talia took the stand. The prosecutor approached Talia.

"Ms. Al Ghul, we have the transcript of all the messages you sent to Mr. Wayne. Now did you ever say to Mr. Wayne, quote: _I want you to fuck me till your big fat cock turns blue?_..

"Oh Jesus Christ." Bruce groaned to himself. He pressed his hand harder to his head as Selina rubbed his back to comfort him. She wanted to murder Talia more and more as this court went on.

"Yes." Talia answered the question. "I also said: _spit in my mouth daddy; fuck my pussy like the dirty dog you are, fuck me harder. Daddy that's not nice. Slap me with your c_...

"That's enough!" The judge shrieked.

"Look i didn't want to hurt Bruce." She said in a fake innocent voice. "It's just, i had a rough child hood. My father neglected me. He wanted a boy, and got a girl. So when he met Bruce, he saw him as the son he never had. Watching my father bond with Bruce made me jealous. I was so starved of male attention and my desire for it manifested in a disgusting way. So i pressured him to have sex with me. I'm not proud of it, but it was what i needed. It felt more important to me than drinking water. It also helps that he's very good at it." She bit her lip and flashed a lustful look at Bruce.

The court came to an end and the jury reached it's verdict.

"We are aware that Ms Al Ghul as a serious sex addiction. She has demons from a neglected childhood that she chose to exercise in a unhealthy way. We wish to acquit Talia Al Ghul of her crimes. So long as she agrees to commit to 50 hours of Sex Addiction reform."

"No fucking way!" Selina snapped.

Bruce sat there motionless. His rage quickly building inside. He was like a bomb about to explode. Bruce looked over to see Talia grinning right at him. And that was all it took to set him off.

"You know what?" Bruce stood up. "Fuck this and fuck all of you. Especially you.." He pointed at Talia. "You fucking succubus."

"Mr. Wayne!" The judge shouted.

"Fuck you!" Bruce yelled at the judge. "Fuck all of you!" He yelled at the jury! He turned to Talia "And you can go to hell where you came from." he yelled. Bruce stormed out of the room.

Selina followed him. "Bruce!" She shouted. "You can't do that!"

Bruce began breathing heavily. To him, it felt like the room was spinning around. He was having a panic attack.

"They're all on her side." He gasped. "The double standard. She won."

Selina walked him back to the car. Selina got in the driver's seat while Bruce took the passenger seat. The second he closed the door, he broke down again.

"Goddammit!" He shrieked. "God fucking dammit!" He drove his fist into the dashboard.

Selina grabbed and held him tightly to her chest. "You don't have to be unbreakable." She said softly. "You don't have to be Mister Perfect. Just for tonight be a human. Just for tonight let go. It's okay to fall apart. Because I'm here to pick you up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bruce's Birhtday**

Bruce was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Selina plopped down next to him and curled up next to him.

"Hey there handsome." She purred.

He wrapped one of his massive arms around her. "Hey." He responded with most his attention still turned to his book.

"How've you been? You've been kinda silent since the whole Talia deal."

"I've been fine."

She hated when he said that. She saw right through what he truly meant. He really meant something along the lines, "I've been shit. But i refuse to admit to you, the love of my life, that i'm a normal man who can have problems." But she knew he had deal with something like this on his own. She had an important question to ask him anyway

"So, are you excited?" she asked.

"For what?" He asked back.

Selina scoffed. "For your birthday this Friday!"

Bruce looked up for a second and nodded. "Damn, i forgot about that." He replied.

"Forgot!?" Selina was in disbelief. "How could you forget something like that?"

"I don't know. I don't really celebrate my birthday anymore. It's just another year down the drain."

Selina stared at him blankly. "Bruce, i love the hell out of you, but you are really depressing the hell out of me right now."

Bruce shrugged. "Look, don't worry about it. We'll just stay in, watch a movie, and..."

"No!" Selina cut him off. "I'm throwing you a big party. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." She got up to start making plans for Bruce's party.

"Christ." Bruce groaned under his breath.

The next day at school, Bruce saw Harley walking by in the hallway.

"Hey, Harley. I need to talk to you." He said.

Harley walked over to him, intrigued. He had never initiated a conversation with her before.

"What's up, bats?" She asked.

Bruce looked around. "It's my birthday, this Friday."

Harley's face lit up. "Well, happy birthday!" She said loudly.

"Keep your voice down, woman!" He shrieked. He pulled her by the arm to a more secluded place. "Look, this is the type of stuff, i like to keep private."

Harley looked at him confused. "So why are you telling me?" She asked.

Bruce sighed. "Selina, is going to throw me a party... and i need to know how screwed i am."

Harley chuckled. "You're not screwed."

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're fucked." She finished.

Bruce gave her a cold stare. "What did she do for your birthday?"

"Well, first she hired some guys to kidnap me. And i though it was legit, they looked mean, put a bag over my head and everything."

"Goddammit." Bruce groaned lightly.

"Then they took the bag off my head to reveal we were at Up/Down, you know that bar with all the old arcade games. Everyone i knew was there. It was crazy!"

Bruce cringed as he listened to Harley continue.

"I mean it was genius because she did this like a week before my birthday, so i never saw it coming. That girl is the party planning queen!"

"Forget i said anything to you." Bruce said as he stormed off.

It was Thursday. Bruce was going crazy.

Every time he saw Selina or one of her friends, they seemed to be on the phone with some sort of party planning thing. Ordering Balloons, hats, and cake. He didn't want a big party. He didn't want any of this.

He saw Clark walking by and pulled him aside. "Clark, tell me what the hell Selina has planned for tomorrow."

Clark sighed and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, you know you are my closest friend in the world. You are my brother and i would do anything for you. But Selina is now also a good friend of mine. And she swore me to secrecy."

"Wait?!" Bruce said confused. "You two made nice?" He asked.

"Yea, i apologized about the whole '_give it back'_ thing. Told her it was my first time drinking so she took pity on me. So now we're cool and this is how i fully make it up to her."

Bruce sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. I don't want you to ruin your chance to get back on Selina's good side. I'll see you around."

"Yea, i'll probably see you first. Selina assigned me to the kidnap squad." Clark then slapped his forehead. "Oops." He said with a mischievous grin as he walked off.

Bruce was ready to move away and change his name at that point.

Then Friday came. Bruce was on edge, all throughout the day. Every class he looked over his shoulder expecting to see Clark and the rest of the so called _"kidnap squad"_, but it never came. Bruce and Selina got home and still nothing.

Finally Bruce confronted her. "Selina, whatever you're planning. Please, just stop."

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." She playfully lied.

Clark walked into the room. "Hey, Bruce." He said as if he was reading from a script. "I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie." He looked at his hand where he had written the rest of his lines. "Please follow me to the next room."

Bruce sighed heavily. "Let's just get this over with." He walked over to the door to the next room with Selina.

Selina stopped for a second and pulled Clark aside.

"When you told me you've been taking drama for 2 years, my expectations were already low. But wow." She said in disgust.

Clark looked at her and sighed. "You know, there's a nice way of doing this."

"Just get lost." She growled. "I'm about to rock Bruce's world and this is something you don't want to hear."

"God, you're so gross." Clark said as he walked out of the house and back to his car.

Bruce paused at the door, afraid to open it.

"Here we go Bruce." She said as she opened it for him.

Bruce flinched expecting a big surprise. And he in fact was surprised to see... nothing. There was nothing inside that room. Just a couch, a bottle of wine, and a TV.

"Where's the big party i didn't want?" He asked.

"All a ruse, to mess with you." She said as she sat down and poured a glass of wine.

"And all the stuff everyone was planning?" He asked

"I wanted it to look legit to sell it." She patted the empty spot next to her. "It's just you and me, babe."

Bruce sat down next to her and shook his head. "You truly are the worst." He chuckled.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands through his hair. "But that's the only reason why you love me."

"That's debatable" He replied. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, all that we're doing for your big day is cuddling and watching you're favorite movie, _The Ghost in Grey_."

Bruce grinned. "It's so simple, yet so good."

"So we'll play the movie, but trust me, we won't really be watching the movie." She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"What else would we be doing?"

She smiled. "More like, what i'll be doing for you.." She said as got down on her knees and unzipped his pants.

"Selina... are you serious?"

She smiled as she took his manhood in his hands and began to massage it. "Happy Birthday babe."

When she pressed the tip to her lips, she opened them gladly, eager to accept his cock. His taste exploded on her tongue. She started around the tip, giving his head plenty of attention where it's most sensitive. Then going down further on him.

Her mouth was so warm and inviting. He pulsed very gently in and out. She relaxed her throat to allow as much of his manhood in, wanting more. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and began to use her head as a marionette. She loved it when he got rough.

Refusing to gag, she took all of him into her throat, looking up into his eyes as he watched from above. His face was strained as he battled to not hurt her, giving her short intervals to breathe.

She didn't want to breathe. She wanted him. All of him. And nearly cried out when he pulled away.

Immediately, she missed the weight of him on her tongue, but his cock was soon replaced with his lips. "You're driving me crazy," he whispered. "Come on up and for your turn."

She shook her head. "Nope this day is all about you."

"You don't want me to satisfy you?

"Trust me babe, i'm satisfied." She smiled and then took his member back into her mouth. She took every single inch of him. She nearly gagged as she did so.

Bruce felt like he was in heaven. "Are you sure this is your first blowjob?"

"I watched a lot of porn and used a banana as practice ever since the engagement party. As much as he pissed me off, Clark had a legit point. So now i'm giving it back." She giggled.

"Really?"

"It's really not that hard. The hardest part was finding a big enough banana for a more realistic practice experience." She said, flashing him that playful grin of hers.

Once again his member entered her mouth. And Bruce could feel it. The damn was building up and was about to burst open. She kept sucking, refusing to yield. With a loud gasp he shot his load in her mouth. His warm seed coating her tongue. She kept sucking to make sure she got every drop. It felt so good for Bruce, he tried not to seize.

Once she had sucked him dry and swallowed his whole load she looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday Bruce." She leaned in for a kiss.

Bruce leaned back away. "Um, brush your teeth first?"

Selina starred at him for a second. "Eh, fair enough." She ran to brush her teeth and rinse it out with some mouth wash. She then went back to the couch to snuggle with a very happy birthday boy who was now more than willing to give her a deep and passionate kiss.

"Did you like your present?" She asked.

"I loved it. But i'm more excited for this one you're still working on." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

She sighed. "My belly is starting to get a little bit bigger." She began to tear up. "Oh god, i just realized i'm gonna get super fat."

"Don't worry Selina. If you ballooned up to even 300 pounds i'd still do you."

She chuckled. "You really mean that?"

"Of course." He said caressing her face.

"Like hard and rough?"

"Hey if it isn't rough, it isn't rough." They shared a little laugh. "Thanks for doing this for me by the way. I needed this."

Selina rested her head on his shoulder. "With everything, the wedding the baby, and that horrible Talia business coming back to haunt us, it's just been a never ending avalanche of shit. Hell i needed this too."

"But we're still together strong and moving forward." He said with a smile. "And we're about to have a son."

She laughed. "That's funny. Because you know we're having a girl."

He shook his head. "No it's defiantly gonna be a boy."

"No!" She said a little more hostile. "It's gonna be a girl."

They looked at each other aggressively before sharing a laugh. "It doesn't matter. Boy or girl, we're gonna love them all the same and raise them to be the coolest kid ever." He said.

"Damn right we are. Because we kick ass." She said as they shared a high five. "Bruce, i have a feeling nothing can stop us."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: I Lost it_**

"Bruce! AH! Bruce!"

Bruce jumped awake to the painful shrieks of Selina. She clinched her stomach as she lay in bed.

"Somethings wrong, AH!" She cried out.

Bruce knew there was no time for the ambulance. "Oh god. Let's get you to a hospital." He cradled her in his arms and got her to the car as fast as he could. She groaned in pain the entire way. "I got you Selina. Don't worry." He assured her.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and black and grey plaid pajama pants. Selina was wearing her dark purple nightgown. He put the pedal down to the floor to get her to the hospital, driving like a madman.

"Bruce!" She groaned.

"Don't talk! Just rest! We're almost there!"

"Bruce..." She cried again. She held up her fingers, he looked over and saw there was blood on them. "I'm bleeding Bruce."

He felt his heart sank. "The doctors will fix this. Just hang in there baby. Stay strong."

They got to the hospital, Bruce burst in with Selina in his arms. "Help! My fiance's in trouble. She's pregnant!"

The nurses rushed over. "How far along are you?"

"Just over two months, AH god!" She cried again in pain.

"Okay let's get her to the OR quick." The nurses escorted her away. Bruce tried to follow them. "We're sorry sir, but please wait here."

"But my..."

"Sir it's whats best for your fiance." She walked away, leaving Bruce alone in the waiting room. He was worried for Selina and their unborn child.

Alone Bruce waited for any news. Begging it was good, but deep in his heart of hearts, he knew it would be bad. Every second felt like a minute, every minute an hour, and every hour an eternity. All as he waited and waited. Finally a doctor came in.

"Mr. Wayne?" He called out.

Bruce rushed over to him. "How's Selina? How's our child?"

"Sir, maybe we should take this..."

"Doctor!" Bruce said in a very low tone. "Just tell me."

The doctor let out a sigh. A long and heavy sigh. "Your fiance is fine. As for your child..."

Bruce took a step back. His face maintained a calm expression as his eyes read pain. He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry sir, but she did in fact have a miscarriage. Nothing either of you did wrong. It's just one of those things that we have no control over. I'm very sorry sir."

Bruce nodded. Internally broken. He saw his life as a never ending tunnel of darkness. But when Selina entered his life, she was the light that lead the way out. And it seemed as if this child was the light at the end. It would be his way out of it fully. But now it seemed like the exit of the cave of darkness was now closed. But his source of light wasn't fully gone. His love, Selina, was still okay.

"Doc, i want to see Selina." He said calmly.

The doctor nodded. "She wants to see you too."

He took Bruce to Selina. Her face filled with sadness and devastation as she lay in the bed. She looked over at Bruce as he walked in.

"Bruce..." she cried. "I lost it." She had cried before but never had she cried from such a heart break. "I lost our baby, i'm sorry."

"Don't do that." He said as he rushed over to her and held her tightly in his arms. "Don't do that to yourself it wasn't you. It just... It wasn't meant to be... Not yet."

"I... I don't know what we do now." She cried. "Bruce, i'm so lost."

Bruce cupped her face in his hands. Gently brushing away one of her tears with his thumb. " It's okay to be lost. Because im here for you. And you don't have to be unbreakable." He said softly. "You don't have to be Miss Perfect. Just for tonight be human. Just for tonight let go. It's okay to fall apart. Because I'm here to pick you up."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Please just hold me. I need you."

"I'm yours." He said as he tightened his embrace of her. "I'm all yours my love."

"I'm afraid Bruce."

"So am I." It pained him to admit. "But it's okay. Because we still have each other."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: The Prodigal Butler Returns_**

The school year was just about up. Only a couple weeks left. Bruce was at his locker when Clark approached him. "Hey man, hows it going?"

"It's... I..." Bruce didn't know how to answer.

Clark was worried now. Bruce never stuttered or tripped over his words unless something bad happened. "Where's Selina. I haven't seen her around?" he asked.

"She's... She wasn't feeling..." Bruce let out the heaviest of all sighs. "She had a miscarriage. Our baby is gone."

Clark couldn't believe it. That something so bad could happened to such an amazing couple.

"Bruce... Brother i can't believe it. I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault. Wasn't mine. And it damn sure wasn't Selina's. Even though she's putting all the blame on herself."

"She's blaming herself?"

"Well, she also might be blaming me. She hasn't spoken to me."

"God that's awful. This whole thing is... I don't know what to say. Is there anyway i can do anything at all to help?"

"No. There's nothing anyone can do. It's done."

"Bruce..."

"Clark!" Bruce snapped. "Brother.." He said more calmly. "I just need you to give us some space."

Clark let out a sigh. "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll see you around." He walked off leaving Bruce alone.

* * *

Alfred walked through the front door of the house with a big smile. He couldn't wait to see Bruce and Selina after spending so much time away.

"Master Bruce! I'm home. Miss Kyle?" He called out. "I see the house is intact. That's a good sign."

Bruce walked in. Each step he took toward Alfred has heavy. Each step was heavier than the last. He didn't want to tell the story of what happened. Yet he was happy to see the most important person in his life aside from Selina and Clark.

"It's good to see you Alfred." He said wrapping his arms around his father figure and giving him a warm hug. "I missed you."

Alfred hugged him back. "I missed you too Master Bruce. Where is Miss Kyle? Is she alright."

Bruce took a step back. "You uh... Missed a few things while you were gone." He said.

"What kind of things?"

"Selina.." Bruce paused a took a deep breath. "We were going to have a kid. Right after you left she found out she was pregnant."

"Bruce Wayne!" Alfred scolded him. "How many times have i..."

"She had a miscarriage." Bruce interrupted him. Alfred paused. His anger quickly turning to remorse. "Our kid's gone."

"Oh... I... Master Bruce i'm so sorry."

"I was ready to be a parent. We both were. But... it wasn't meant to be." Bruce held back sobs.

"I'm truly sorry, sir. How is Miss Kyle?"

"Selina... ever since we left the hospital she hasn't said a single word to me."

Alfred nodded. "I'll see if she'll open up to me."

Selina laid in bed. Tears in her eyes. All she could do his cry. She couldn't turn back time and stop her miscarriage from happening. All she could do was feel sorry for herself. She heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Kyle? Might i come in?" Alfred asked.

Selina laid there silently for a moment. She then sat up at the edge of the bed and answered him. "Sure Alfred."

Alfred walked in and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "How are you feeling Miss?"

"Honestly?" She shook her head. "I feel horrible. I..." Her tears flowed down her cheeks. "I lost my baby. Bruce's baby."

"Ah Miss Kyle. You didn't do anything wrong. It's one of those mistakes our bodies make that we have no control over. This one time, Bruce was scheduled to wrestle this brute named Bane. This man was a repeat senior and was clearly on steroids. But Bruce wanted to beat him. He trained so hard for the match. And just minutes before the match while he was warming up. His calfs began to cramp up. The cramps were the worst he had ever felt as he explained. He tried to jog it off, but the pain was almost unbearable. He tried to sit down but then his stomach began to hurt. He tried to get back up but his legs began shaking underneath him, he couldn't stand up without assistance."

"Did he go to the hospital?"

Alfred sighed. "Eventually. Mister Queen was the only one with him. Bruce demanded him to silence. Threatening to tear off Mister Queen's genitals if he told the coach, or something of that nature."

"Sure sounds like, Bruce."

"He finally got his composure and made his way out to the mat to wrestle Bane. But i knew something was off. His walk was so stiff-legged. His face seemed like he was trying to hold back painful expressions. Bane, like a shark smelt blood in the water. He wanted to end Bruce's career. And he very well, near did."

"What did he do?"

"He got behind Bruce and purposely illegally slammed Bruce right on his back and neck. It almost killed him."

"He almost died from a broken back?"

"No Miss Kyle it was much more than that. Remember what i said about him hurting before the match?"

Selina nodded.

"It was kidney failure. Bruce's kidney's stopped working properly due to over training and lack of electrolytes. And when Bane slammed him it caused one of his kidney's to burst open. Along with his back being Broken and his spine nearly knocked out of alignment."

"Oh my god." Selina gasped. "Did they call the match?"

"Yes. Bane was Disqualified but he didn't care. He was just there to hurt someone."

"What a piece of shit."

"That was a year ago. But look at him now. Bruce is stronger than ever and you never would have guessed what happened. This last season we both saw what he put himself to take on Slade."

"Uhg. Don't remind me. He made me worried about him 24/7 that entire time. But what does this have to do with my thing?"

"What i'm trying to say is, Bruce became stronger after his body failed him. And he wasn't afraid to get back on that mat and try again. Try harder in fact."

"So you want us to try and get pregnant again? I thought..."

"I still think you're both too young... Now having said that, you've both been through things that have forced you two to grow up faster than anyone else. And i know that you personally Miss Kyle, would be a wonderful mother."

Selina smiled. "I'm really glad you're back." She wrapped her arms around Alfred in a hug.

"It's good to be back Miss Kyle."

Selina then stood up. "I'm gonna talk to Bruce."

Alfred nodded.

Selina ran out of the bedroom and saw Bruce in the hall. She smiled at him. Bruce always loved seeing her smile so it caused him to smile back. She ran right into his arms and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"Let's try again." She said. "We fucked up the first time and it hurts. But dammit let's not give up."

Bruce smiled. "Alright i'm in. But let's see a doctor, first." He suggested.

She nodded. "Probably a good idea."

* * *

"Mr and Mrs. Wayne." The doctor said as he walked in.

"It's Miss Kyle." Selina corrected him. "At least until June." She said with a smile at Bruce as she took his hand. Bruce smiled back and locked his finger with hers. They were in the doctors office getting their fertility results.

"Well i have both of your tests and well... Miss Kyle to be frank, it's not a good idea for you to get pregnant again."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Fine**_

"Why the hell not, Dr. Fuck Face?" Selina asked angrily.

"Easy Selina." Bruce tried to cal her down. "What's the problem doc?"

"Miss Kyle, we went ahead an took x-rays due to your miscarriage. And we see that there's a small aneurysm in your abdomen. It might have something to do with said miscarriage. If you were to attempt to have another child it's very possible it would rupture leading to not only your death, but the death of your child."

Selina sat there for a second. Letting that information set in... "What's the..." She almost chocked on her own words. "What are the odds of that happening?

"1 out of 3. So 33.33, repeating of course, percentage of possible failure." The doctor answered.

"Oh that's nothing." Selina chuckled.

Bruce looked at her confused. "Um, Selina that's pretty risky.

Selina scoffed. "33%? Really? What are you a pussy?"

Bruce looked at the doctor. He got the hint and left them alone to settle this. "Selina 1 out of 3 chances of you dying? I can't take that risk."

"I want a baby Bruce! I want your baby? Don't you want me to mother your kid!?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing. We're gonna go home and fuck each others brains out, non-stop, until i'm with child."

"I'm okay with us screwing but either i'm wearing a condom or pulling out."

"Ha yeah, your pullout game straight up sucks so let's go with that."

"Selina i can't take this risk. There's other options."

"The only option i'm willing to do is this. So either you willing knock me up, or i will straight up rape you." Bruce flashed a blank stare at her. "Okay that comment was in bad taste. But i want this. Bruce I need this."

"Well i can't do it... 33%? Even a 1% chance is too much for me to even think about putting you in danger."

"Awww." Selina warmly said touched. "But also uuuhhhhgggg!" She groaned annoyed. "I'm not going to beg you to put out."

"We can have sex but..."

"But nothing. We're not having sex until you agree to come inside me."

"Selina i love you. But i'm not going to do it."

Selina nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah well we'll see about that." She gently rubbed the inside of his thigh and gave him a seductive grin. Bruce gulped.

* * *

_**3 sexless days later.**_

Bruce and Clark were hanging out in the football bleachers after school.

"So how's it going with Selina?" Clark asked.

Bruce let out a sigh. "Clark... i haven't had sex in over 3 days. My balls are blue."

"That good, huh?" Clark chuckled. "Is she mad at you?"

"Yes and no. She wants us to immediately try for another kid. But the doc said there's a 33% chance of her dying."

"You're kidding!"

"She has an aneurysm in her abdomen. If get's pregnant again it might rupture killing our kid and her."

"She wants to take that risk? Is she insane?"

"THANK YOU! For the last three days she's been teasing the hell out of me to get me to screw her. She sleeps fully naked. Always brushes her hand up against my dick. And seems to always just be getting out of the shower when i walk into the bedroom. I'm not kidding. She doesn't even change up her set up. She's sitting their soaking wet, towel wrapped around her. And then of course it _accidentally _drops."

"Why don't you just go ahead and have sex with her? Can't you pull out?"

"She has strong legs... STRONG legs. She'll wrap those things around me and won't let me go anywhere. Hell how do you think it happened the first time?"

"A couple of young and horny teens going at it without thinking of the consequences, not hard to imagine."

"Bold words coming from a virgin." Bruce mumbled under his breath.

"Okay first of all, that's messed up and hurtful. And second, i might not be a virgin for long."

"Really?"

"Yea, Selina set me up with Pammy, and we've kinda been hitting it off."

"Pammy?"

"Yea."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing just, didn't think you'd two click. Not really something anyone ever would ship. You being a noob to the game and her being a you know...pro."

Clark nodded. "Yea i figured she was kinda like that. But that doesn't really bother me"

"So how's it been going?"

"Well it's been going alright. Been texting and talking a lot. And she hasn't shied away from the fact she wants to have sex. And honestly im ready to just do it."

"Really? She been dropping serious hints or something?"

"Bruce, what's a frosty Jim?"

Bruce paused for a second. "Um... why do you ask?"

"She said she wants me to do that to her. And i'm too scared to look it up."

"Um.. wow. Well, that's uh... That's when you urinate in a condom, freeze it. And as you make love to her either anally or vaginally, she uses the frozen condom as a dildo on her unoccupied orifice."

They both sat there silently for a minute. Clark then opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce cut him off. "Clark, don't ask me how i know."

He closed his mouth and nodded. "Oh dear god." He sighed.

* * *

Bruce walked into the bedroom and before he knew what was happening. Selina jumped on his back and locked him in a choke hold.

"I'm tired of being a lady about this!" She screamed.

"Selina..." He wheezed trying to fight her off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fucking sex starving. And i want your fucking baby!" She shrieked.

Bruce gripped her arm tightly and threw her off him, over his head, and onto the bed.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, i am. Crazy for you big cock." She said batting her beautiful green eyes at him. Flashing her most seductive stare at him. With her hair being a mess from him throwing her, it made the image all the more hotter for Bruce.

"God even when you're crazy you're sexy. But we can't do it until you promise you won't make me cum inside you."

"I want a fucking baby, Bruce!"

"I realize that! So do I!"

"Then why can't you give me one?" Tears rolled down her face. "Remember when we first committed to each other? You said you'd give me the world, and i said..."

"You said all you wanted was us." Bruce said with a soft smile

Selina nodded. "Bruce all i want is you... and your baby. OUR baby, Bruce."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear the 33% bullshit again! All i want to hear is yes or no?"

"Selina..."

"YES OR NO! Say it!" Her yelling turned into sobbing. "Just say it."

Bruce took a deep breath and answered with a heavy heart. "...no."

Selina felt her heart break. "Fine." she said as took a deep breath. It sounded almost as if she was gasping for air. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at Bruce. It bounced against his chest and landed on the floor. "Fine." She repeated as grabbed a bag full of clothes and stormed out.

"Selina? Did you have that ready in case i... Wait? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Harley's place. Maybe you'll appreciate me when i'm gone."

Bruce pressed his hands to his face leaned up against the wall and slid down to floor. He sat there unable to move. As if all the energy and life force within him left with her.

Selina threw her bag in the passenger seat of her car, got in the driver's seat and began crying. But she quickly took a minute to compose herself, then she turned the key and started the car. With a deep breath she drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Tonights the Night**_

"Tonight's the night." Bruce thought to himself as he zipped up his black leather jacket. "Selina is out with the girls, and the guys think i'm staying in with her. Tonight's the night i start to make things right." He was dressed from head to toe in all black. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and headed out into the city.

"Tonight's the night." Selina thought to herself as she changed in the car. "This is what it's come to." She zipped the front of her leather jumpsuit, but decided to leave it half unzipped, in case there was a man who would need a little distracting. "I love my Bruce. But i need this high more than anything."

Bruce was ready to hit the streets and make a difference. His desire to put an end to crime had reached it's peak. He was going to take the law into his own hands. He was going out wearing a ski-mask, a black leather jacket with a hood pulled his head, dark colored jeans, and black combat boots.

Selina was wearing a a black jacket over her skin tight leather jumpsuit. She had the hood off her jacket pulled over her head as she wore a pair of red goggles. She too was out on the prowl. "This world wants to take from me? I'm gonna take from it!" She had enough of not being allowed to have what she wanted. So she decided she would steal it. She would steal anything she wanted.

Selina leaving him the night before caused Bruce's bottled up anger to reach it's boiling point. He made his way to downtown Gotham. A hot spot for crime and scum. It also happened to be where Selina was making her first hit since she moved in with Bruce.

Selina was no stranger to thieving. It's how she made a living before she met Bruce. Being on her own, her only options to support herself were thieving or prostitutio. And without any hesitation she chose thieving. But ever since she moved in with Bruce she had no need to steal. No desire to do so either.

Stealing gave her a high and a rush that was unmatched until she met Bruce and fell in love with him. But now with their relationship hitting it's roughest patch, she needed this high once again. Losing her baby, and being told by not only a doctor but the man she loved that she couldn't try again, messed with her head.

Bruce stopped the bike in a alleyway near the Black Diamond club, a place owned by Carmine Falcony, who he was going to see. Everyone gave him a confused look as this man who 6' 3" easily 220 pounds of pure muscle, wearing all black and a ski mask just walked right up to the two bouncers of the club.

The first one looked him up and down and chuckled. "Okay weirdo, take the mask off and get to the back..." Before he could finish his sentence Bruce drove his knee into this guys solar plexus. He yelled out in pain as he dropped to his knees coughing and crying.

Bruce then gave the other bouncer a cold stare. "Falcony?" He asked in a deep voice.

"VIP lounge." He said as he stepped aside and let Bruce right in.

Selina made her way to the club as well. She decided to try the back door. There was a was one of Falcony's security guards out there having a smoke break. She approached him in a slow strut.

"Hey handsome." She said in a seductive tone.

He rested his hand on the gun he had sticking out of his waist band. "What are you doing here?"

"Line is too long out front. Surely you'll let a girl like me in the backdoor, won't you?"

He looked her up and down, "Will you make it worth my while?"

Selina bit her bottom lip and nodded. The man reach for his belt but was caught off guard as Selina landed a spinning heel kick, that landed right on his chin. His body went limp and he fell to the floor like a stack of bricks.

"Men?" Selina rolled her eyes as she knelt down, took the mans gun, and stuffed it in her jacket. She then decided to take a peak at what else he was packing. She laughed at it's unimpressive size before she headed inside.

The song "Monster" By Imagine Dragons played loudly in the club as Bruce made his way through the crowd. People wanted no part of him as they saw the big guy in the ski mask walk by. Selina was way more conspicuous as she walked around. Her outfit fitted the goth vibe of the club better so people didn't pay her much mind. She was walking the upstairs area, with a clear view of the dance floor where Bruce was. He heading straight toward the VIP lounge in the corner of the club.

Bruce drew the attention of some of Falcony's men. They cleared people out of the way as they surrounded him. A big circle of people was formed around Bruce and 5 of Falcony's men. All eyes of the club of them. Even Selina saw them for where she was upstairs.

"Who is this guy?" She thought to herself. "Defiantly not a cop."

Bruce looked at the 3 men in front of him, then looked over his shoulder at the 2 men behind him. "You sure you got enough guys?" He asked the one right in front of him.

"Funny man huh?" He came in and threw a punch.

Bruce caught it and replied with a front kick to the mans chest. He fell backward right into the other two guys who caught him. Bruce turned around, one the guys charged in. Bruce dodged and bypassed him to take care of the guy in the back. With a right hook in the liver and over hand left to the chin, the man fell limp to the ground.

"That's one." Bruce thought to himself.

He turned around to see a fist coming straight for his face, Bruce slid by, grabbed the mans arm and flung him into 2 of the other guys, knocking them all to the floor. With 3 of the 4 remaining goons on the ground, the one left standing came in for an attack. Bruce blocked the attack, grabbed him by leg, lifted him up on his shoulders, and brought him down hard with a massive slam. He landed a hammer first on the guys jaw just for good measure.

"Two."

Selina was kinda impressed with the show he was putting on. As was the other man she had her eyes. In the VIP lounge Falcony was watching the show with a cigar in his mouth. His posture and emotionless expression made him look like he wasn't scared. But Selina read people very well. She could easily tell there was a true chill crawling up his spine from this one guy making his goons like clowns.

One of the goons tried to take Bruce down, thinking that if he got Bruce on the ground, he and the others would have a shot. He was terribly wrong. He went in for a double leg, Bruce wasted no time to dive both of his elbows in his back. His grip on Bruce's leg loosened as his spine felt like it was shattered to pieces. Bruce then wrapped his arms around the guys stomach and lifted him up and power bombed him on the floor.

"Three down... Two to go." He turned to see the last two. They looked at each other, then at Bruce, then back at each other. With a mutual head shake, they took off running out of the club.

Bruce looked at all the spectating people who surrounded him. His stare found Falcony in the VIP lounge people scrambled out of his way as he walked straight for him.

Flacoy downed his drink "Do i know y.." He was interrupted with a shot right to his nose. "AHG!" He cried as blood poured from his broken nose. Bruce then grabbed him by the throat and drove him right to the ground.

"You're gonna make this easy for me, or i'll make this painful for you. The jewels you stole from Bruce Wayne's charity event. I know your men took them. And now you're gonna give them to me."

"Bruce Wayne? You work for that little punk?"

"I don't work for anyone!"

"Please don't shake my target." Selina said as she walked in.

Falcony looked at Bruce confused. "Friend of yours?"

"I'm not sure." Bruce answered. Falcony began reaching for a gun on the ground.

Selina aimed her gun at Falcony. "Now if you wanna keep your brain inside your head, i'd advise you to stop reaching for that gun." Bruce looked down at Falcony who did as he was told and brought his hands back. He turned back to Selina. "Go ahead, do your thing." She said.

"The jewels. Now!" He growled. Selina was getting kinda turned on by this guy. His strength, his anger, his ferocity. But she forced the thoughts out of her head. She still wasn't giving up fully on Bruce.

Bruce was very interested in this girl. Was she friend, or foe. He found himself slightly attracted to this sexy, mystery lady. But he would never betray, Selina.

Carmine did as he was told and showed them to his office. He showed them the safe, and they demanded him to open it. Once it was open, Bruce bashed Carmine's head against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"I must say i like your style." Selina said. "So what's your plan with those jewels?"

"Give them back to the Wayne foundation so they can be purchased, and the money going entirely to the less fortunate."

"I'm less fortunate. What do you say we cut out the middle man?" She held out her hand. "50/50 sound fair?"

"That's not happening." He growled.

Selina sighed. "Pity, i thought we were going somewhere." She aimed her gun. "Jewels now. I'm not asking."

Bruce looked her dead in the eyes. His eyes burning straight through her goggles. "That's not happening."

"I will shoot you." She said in a cold tone, but her voiced trembled just the slightest. Only someone who was as observant as Bruce could detect it.

"Then take your shot." He replied.

They starred intensely at each other. Selina began to ever so gently squeeze the trigger. But, she couldn't do it. She wasn't a killer. She lowered the gun.

"It doesn't feel right to kill a helpless damsel." She shrugged.

"If you say so." Bruce replied.

They heard police sirens approaching.

"That's my cue to leave." They said in unison. There's eyes widened as they starred deeper into each others eyes.

"Who are you?" She thought to herself. There was something inside her that made her want to get closer to him. "I'll see you around big guy." She said as she ran off.

"Yea." He said as he examined the jewels. "I guess i will too... whoever you are."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter**_** 16: Second Thoughts:**_

Selina was staying with Harley. Her and Jacky had their own place that they paid for with drug dealing, gambling, thieving, and other dirty money. Jacky wasn't too pleased having Cat staying with them, but he had little say with Harley threatening a sex strike if he said no.

When Selina got to her room she stripped down to her bra and panties and laid down in bed. She let out a frustrated sigh at her busted jewel robbery. The mattress of lumpy and hard to sleep on. She missed Bruce's bed that felt like a marshmallow. She also missed the heat that radiated from his hot body when he spooned her.

Bruce got home and got undressed as well. He laid down and sighed at how empty his bed was now that Selina was gone. It just didn't feel right.

Selina needed to release her frustration. She began to reach her finger into her panties and began pleasuring herself. At first she was thinking of Bruce. But then she began thinking of that mystery man. She thought of him pinning her up against the wall and having his way with her.

Bruce couldn't get the thought of that sexy girl in the club out of his head. He reached his hand under the covers and began to please himself as well.

The two separated lovers, pleasured themselves to the thought of the others masked identity, unbeknownst to the irony of it all.

They both found a hot, heavy, and satisfying release in their sexual fantasies. But also felt a slight dissatisfaction that they thought of someone other than the one they loved. Even though it truly was painless and innocent seeing as it was just masturbation, they still felt bad.

* * *

"So she's just gone?" Clark asked as they left the school for the last time that year. They had taken their final test and it was officially summer.

"Yea. She and I fell out hard. She's staying with Harley." Bruce answered.

"So, no more Maui i guess. And before you say anything, that's obviously not the reason that i'm actually sad for you." Clark sighed.

"Yea, honestly fuck Maui at this point. I just want her to return my calls." He looked over and saw Selina walking out with Harley. She and Bruce shared a look and a wave before she walked away.

Clark shook his head. "Wow, that was painful to watch."

"Yea.. " He replied softly before getting upset at the comment. "Shut up Clark. You were the most depressing thing to look at just a few weeks ago after Lois dumped you."

"Hurtful... But true."

At that moment Ivy, walked up to them. "Hey Clark, we still on for tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"Yea definitely." Clark answered.

"Great see you then." She pressed her tongue against her cheek anxiously. She then saw Bruce and her smile faded away. "Oh hey Bruce. Um..." She looked over at Selina. Selina was watching them from across the campus, she gave Ivy a nod. Ivy turned her attention back at Bruce. "So like, Selina says hi, and you wanted to like call her or something, she's totally up to talking and seeing where you stand and stuff."

"Oh, um. Thanks Pam." Bruce said. "Tell her..."

"Yeah bye." Ivy turned and walked off. But she looked over her shoulder at Clark. "Bye Clark." She said in a seductive tone.

Clark waved back and smiled.

"Well, old buddy you're getting lucky tonight." Bruce said.

"What?" Clark scoffed. "No. We're just going to hang out and stuff."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Clark, she was straight up flashing you the _fuck me eyes."  
_

"The what eyes?"

"The _fuck me eyes._ The look a girl gives a guy when she wants him to dick her down. Plus she already told you she wanted you to give her a frosty Jim. She just wants to hump you and dump you."

"You know what Bruce? You got her all wrong. The frosty Jim thing was a joke." Clark insisted. "Or at least i hope it was."

"Whatever. Well while you get ready for your date with Pammy, i'm going to get ready to see Selina tonight."

"I thought Pammy said she'd just take your call? You're going for a full personal visit?"

"I need to talk to her face to face about where we stand."

"Well good luck buddy."

"Thanks you too." He began walking away but turned back. "Oh and wear a rubber. She's been around. Like a record."

Clark sighed. "Yea, sounds about right." He new Pammy was promiscuous but he tried his best to look past it.

* * *

Bruce knocked on the door of Harley's house. Harley opened the door, and shook her head at him. "She said you could call her."

"We need to talk this out in person." He insisted.

Harley shrugged. "Alright. Selina! Lover boy is here to see you." She walked away. Jacky walked by the door with a tray of poker chips. He looked over and saw Bruce in the doorway.

"Oh, hey." He said with little emotion.

"Hey." Bruce said back.

"It's a poker night for me and the boys." He said. "Full table, no more room."

"It's fine i'm just here to see Selina."

"Yea... Nice face." He said as he walked off.

"Okay?" Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Selina walked out and gave him a soft smile. "Hey." She said as she walked outside with him.

"Hey. I know you said call, but..."

"It's better we talk this out in person. I get it." She nodded.

"Selina... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that we lost our kid. And that i haven't supported you in wanting another kid. But it's just that i was scared. I had to watch my parents die when i was just a little kid. And i saw you in pain as we lost our kid. And when the doctor said i could lose you too, i couldn't do it. I can't lose anymore." He looked down at the ground. "So if that's a deal breaker..."

"Bruce...I don't want to try again anymore. Not for now at least."

Bruce looked back up at her. "Really?"

"I was just grieving and wanted to get knocked up right away and act like it never happened. I wasn't thinking clearly and i went a little crazy?"

"A little?"

"Okay i went full horny crazy bitch." She admitted.

"I think honestly..." He sighed. "We went to fast."

"Bruce, we totally went too fast. We're still young and stupid. Why the fuck are we trying to get old and married?"

"Because we're young and stupid."

"Maybe, and hear me out. We postpone the wedding for a couple of years. We aren't ready for this."

Bruce nodded. "I agree. But we're not breaking up right?"

"Fuck no. We're just slowing it down. Slowing it waaay down. We're still together, if that's okay with you."

"It's perfect with me." He said with a smile.

Selina smiled back. "In fact, maybe you and can have some hot and heavy back together sex?" She said as flashed him her _fuck me eyes_.

"I would like that." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Selina smiled when their lips finally separated. "For a wedding call-off, this is actually kinda romantic." They shared a chuckle.

Ozzy then walked between them on his way into the house, forcing them to separate, then he let out a gross burp. "Excuse me."

"Really?" Bruce called out. "You couldn't go around?"

"I hate that little fat fucker." Selina added as she wrapped herself back into Bruce's arms.

Harley and Jacky walked by the door. "Look it's poker night. Just take her for a cup of coffee." Jacky pleaded.

"What? No! Why don't you take the fucking boys to starbucks and play poker?" Harley snapped.

"Because it's poker night here. It's always here."

"Yea i don't care. That's my best friend there. That's my soul sister. I'm not ditching her. She can stay for 5 years if she wants to."

Joker didn't say anything for a second. Then he leaned in and said "You're dressing up like a cheerleader tonight."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever. Fine. Get the fuck outta here." She looked back at Selina. "Hey Cat, you can stay here as long as you want."

"It's fine." Selina replied. "Me and Bruce worked it out."

"That's good. Oh and Bruce, they have plenty of room on the poker table. He was lying. They'd love to have you play poker."

"Yeah. I'm not going to." Bruce replied.

"Okay." Harley replied as she shot 2 middle fingers in Joker's direction and walked off.

"Oh my god." Selina groaned. "Harley and Jacky fight all the time and then they have really loud makeup sex. Please rescue me from the place." she pleaded.

"Let's get your stuff." Bruce's phone then started ringing. "Hold on a sec. Hello?" He answered.

"Bruce it's Clark. I need your help man."

"Why?"

"You were right. Ivy and are about to have sex and i don't know what to do."

"What's going on?" Selina asked.

"It's Clark," Bruce answered. "He's about to have sex with Pammy and he needs help."

"Put him on speaker." She said. Bruce did so. "Hey Clark, it's Selina i'm here too."

"Wait you guys are together again?"

"Yep." The answered in unison, they looked at each other and smiled. "Okay Clark listen to me," Selina said," an important thing to remember is that foreplay is important."

"No it's not." Bruce contradicted her.

Selina looked sharply at Bruce. "Yes, it is."

"You really want Clark to go face first into Ivy? You aware of how many guys..."

"Give her a break. She's been through a lot..."

"Of dick."

"Look!" Clark cut them off. " I just need to know how to... Not let the train leave the station to soon."

"You mean to not prematurely ejaculate?" Selina asked.

"YES!"

Bruce nodded. "Okay the key is to simply think of something not sexual."

"Really? What do you think of?" He asked.

"The most nonsexual thing on this planet."

"Which is?"

"You."

Selina snatched the phone out of his hands. "You're not helping." She walked off. "Okay Clark it's just me, here's exactly what you're gonna do. First... " She cupped her hand over the receiver and started whispering to Clark. Bruce couldn't hear what she was saying but he could hear Clark's voice.

"Yea... Okay... How long do i do that for?"

"Okay you got it?" Selina asked.

"I hope so. Clark answered.

"Alright show my girl a good time. Good luck, bye." She hung up.

Clark set the phone down. He was naked in Ivy's bathroom looking at his reflection. "Okay i can do this." He took some deep breaths. "I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss." He then walked out and got it on with Ivy.

"Well your friend is in for a good night." Selina said.

"Thank you." Bruce said with a smile. "I'm glad you and I, are gonna be okay."

"Damn right we are." She said pulling him into one last kiss. "Now let's have a good night ourselves."

* * *

_Sometime Later:_

_"Selina...what the hell is wrong with Us?"_

_"What are we gonna do, Bruce?"_

**_End of Book_ 3**


End file.
